


The "last" battle between dream and tommy

by Mikeys_homes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ITS NOT OVER YET, More Questions, Other, dream - dsmp, more fucking lore, tommy - dsmp, tommy and dreams last battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeys_homes/pseuds/Mikeys_homes
Summary: tommy is at his last battle with dream. and when he finally thinks its all over, when he finally thinks he can have peace more questions then ever are left unanswered.or in which tommy and dream battle and tommy finds out something about dream during his last breath.thanks to @/ _swipn2 on tiktok for the idea!!!
Kudos: 8





	The "last" battle between dream and tommy

**Author's Note:**

> tommys last battle with dream is a wild ride!

picture it 

its the last battle between dream and Tommy. they had a good fight.almost everyone behind Tommy fighting with him. but by the end it was up to tommy just tommy. he thinks to himself . "no one else can get hurt by this bastard" so he goes in fast and angry. will all his rage Tommy starts it off missing and hitting the ground. dream swiftly turns and runs for Tommy. right before dream can get to him he scoots out the way leaving dream in the place he was once before. dream gets up fast but tommy was faster he gets in a few good hit with his fist to dreams side.  
dream mange's to get ahold of tommys arm right before he goes in again for another punch. picking tommy up by the arm he swings him over his shoulder and smash's him on the obsidian of the prisons roof. that smacks the wind out of tommy. dream realizing this take another turn, running up to tommy on the floor he takes his axe swinging it behind his head hitting tommys arm. luckily tommy was moving out the way so it did little damage. Tommy takes the axe by its head and swiftly pins dream to the floor with it.  
out of breath Tommy is hovering over dream who's on the floor, sword pointing right at his stomach. the last fight was a quick one. lasting only minutes. this would be the end. no more trauma no more fucking book no more torment. no more hurting the people he cared for the most even if they didn't care for him. he looks dream in the eyes of the mask he wore all the time and asked him this " why dream? you did this all for what? what was the game you were playing!?" dream stays quiet the only thing heard was the breaths of the people around them. after a moment he starts laughing. laughing and laughing and laughing to where a normal person would be crying. tommy couldn't take it anymore. he had to end this. in one smooth movement the blade of tommys sword was in dreams body. the laughing. it stopped. finally. tommy being tommy goes closer to his face. his fingers reach for the clasp of dreams mask. the mask hes worn from day one. no one not even george has seen his face. he undoes the clasp reveling his face. once the mask is off dream takes in a deep breath. there's black veins going up and down his face the white of his eyes are now black and purple. " thank you tommyinnit." is all dream says before he goes limp. his final breath being a faint black whisp coming from out his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you have anything thing you wanna add or want me to write my twitter is @mikeyshomes  
> !! see you there!


End file.
